Terapia
by Zinni Gizamaluke
Summary: Todos necesitamos una terapia de vez en cuando. Incluso los guerreros del caos y la armonía. Serie de one-shots, viñetas, y drabbles random sobre nuestros héroes preferidos acudiendo a terapias para resolver problemas y situaciones que esto desencadena (?. No suena como lo mejor, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Una nueva noticia

**Bienvenidos, aquí Zinni (antes Silvermist) reportando corregida y aumentada con un fanfic random de Dissidia, antes que nada, gracias por seguirme y apoyarme.** **ADVERTENCIA: Situaciones random, posible OoC, humor barato, situaciones sin sentido o lógica, y otras cosas muy raras (?.**

O.0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0.O.

Terapia.

Capítulo 1: El doctor Cid y una nueva noticia.

El día era maravilloso, el sol brillaba alto y esplendoroso en aquella extraña tierra de guerra; sin embargo, algo incomodaba a los guerreros del caos y la armonía, pues tenían una importante reunión con objetivos desconocidos en un paraje lejano; por si acaso, sus líderes y dioses les dieron la orden de mantener la paz si sus caminos llegaban a cruzarse.

—¿Ya llegamos?— preguntó un hastiado Zidane en medio de la peregrinación.

—No, chico mono, por enésima vez, nos falta medio camino porque Laguna se cree GPS y tiró el mapa— respondió Cloud monótono y con cierto toque de enojo, claramente cansado de soportar a sus compañeros.

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos, señor L. estoy cansada y al parecer Terra y la señorita Ramza también lo están— pidió Yuna amablemente.

Todos detuvieron la marcha en seco, esperando lo peor para la dulce invocadora; Terra cerró los ojos instintivamente; mientras que Onion iniciaba una especie de cuenta regresiva catastrófica, como si alguien fuera a lanzar un hechizo Ultima; los demás tomaron refugio entre piedras o arbustos; incluso Lightning lucía algo perturbada.

—Yo no soy ninguna señorita— Dijo Ramza entre risas nerviosas, tratando de contenerse, rodeado por un aura negra.

Yuna enrojeció al instante, dándose cuenta de su grave error.

—Lo lamento de verdad, señor Ramza; es que sus botas, su túnica, el peinado y la cara no le favorecen. Quizá deba cambiar su imagen con ayuda de Lord Cecil, él tiene un par de armaduras muy buenas y...—

Yuna frenó su discurso al ver que Tifa le hacía señas para que parara antes de que Ramza estallara en ira.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor Ramza, no volverá a pasar— finalizó a secas llena de miedo.

Pasada la confusión, reanudaron la marcha en silencio sepulcral, acompañados sólo del ruido que producían los zapatos en el accidentado terreno. Caminaron largos tramos sin encontrar el dichoso sitio de la reunión, no tardaron en darse cuenta que sólo andaban en círculos.

—Creo que estamos perdidos, chicos—

Todos miraron severamente a Laguna, quien sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—¡Llevamos horas andando en círculos, a este paso llegaremos mañana!— exclamó Lightning abalanzándose sobre el periodista, con clara intención de degollarlo.

—Descuiden, he dejado un camino de piñones de árbol para volver al punto dónde tiramos el mapa— sonrío Tifa triunfantemente.

—¿Te refieres a estas cosas?- preguntó Bartz señalando un pequeño bolso lleno de lo que parecía una nueva especie de piñones. —los recogí porque huelen bien y tienen aspecto curioso—

Tifa se abofeteó mentalmente, con Klauser a lado, ningún plan a lo Hansel y Gretel podía funcionar.

—Yo dirigiré esta expedición— decretó Squall cansado y enfadado.

Inmediatamente después, todos pararon con el pánico colectivo y comenzaron a seguir al nuevo líder, formados en silencio al más puro estilo militar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin habían encontrado aquel edificio en medio de la nada.

Mostrándose más relajados, entraron al lugar para apresurar las cosas. El sitio lucía en verdad extraño, como una especie de clínica, con paredes blancas, información de salud, monografías de la anatomía de muchas criaturas, información didáctica en las paredes y más.

—Espero que sea una sala de descanso para beber té— pidió Terra con cara soñadora.

Los demás especularon en murmullos, deseando que esa sorpresa fuera desde un buffet, hasta una sala llena de tecnología.

Cuando al fin pudieron hallar la gran sala, abrieron la puerta, todos cruzando los dedos pidiendo que sus deseos fueran una hermosa realidad. Lamentablemente, la expectativa no estaba ni cerca de la verdad, la tan esperada sorpresa era simplemente una amplia sala con sillas, bocadillos y un hombre de bata blanca.

—Vaya, vaya. Los niños buenos tardaron mucho en llegar— mencionó Kuja indiferente mientras comía un bocadillo.

Zidane simplemente le ignoró y corrió a llenarse la boca de golosinas.

El hombre de bata carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los guerreros, cosa que no funcionó, pues cada uno estaba ocupado en si mismo o en sus pleitos con el bando contrario.

—¡¿Quieren poner 3 segundos de atención!?— gritó el hombre exasperado.

Todos pararon en seco, y se sentaron con cierto miedo al hombre autoritarista.

—Mi nombre es Cid, y seré su terapeuta a petición de sus deidades. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos con sus problemas y para hacer de ustedes seres plenos; siempre que necesiten consejo o ayuda en un problema, pueden contar conmigo— explicó amablemente a los guerreros —Ahora comencemos por presentarse, sólo digan su nombre, un hobby, y algo que les haya pasado hoy, empecemos por ti, la chica rubia de túnica azul— finalizó sonriente.

Ramza se levantó furioso.

—¡Qué no soy una chica!— gritó fuertemente —Me llamo Ramza Beoulve y soy más varonil que todos ustedes— terminó hiperventilándose, mientras blandía su espada de modo amenazante y miraba de un lado a otro.

—Ok muchacho, tranquilo— pidió el doctor Cid claramente asustado. —Sólo sigan presentándose, yo haré unas anotaciones en mi libreta— indicó tembloroso.

Yuna se levantó de su lugar lentamente mirando al suelo

-Soy Yuna, me gusta cantar y hoy casí me aniquila el señor Ramza por equivocarme respecto a él—

El doctor Cid se limitó a anotar.

Bartz dió un salto enérgico y con su rostro más optimista, procedió a presentarse.

—Soy Bartz Klauser, me gustan los chocobos y viajar por el mundo; hoy recogí unas cosas raras que parecían piñones de árbol, le pregunté a Squally y dijo que eran frutas, unos linkys o algo así, sabían como a la soda que le robamos a Lightning el otro día; también animé a mi colega Zidane—

—¿Qué robaron mi que, gusano rastrero?— exclamó Lightning saltando sobre él para someterlo.

—No es mi culpa, fue idea de Squally— Respondió el trotamundos sin perder la cordura a pesar del sable en su cuello.

Lightning giró la cabeza lentamente, con expresión asesina.

—Tú— dijo a secas.

Cid asimiló la última frase dicha por Klauser, y algo en él hizo conexión; estaba ahí para ayudar a esos muchachos y si el tal Zidane necesitaba ánimos, su obligación era hallar la causa y la solución.

—Bartz, muchacho, has dicho que diste ánimos a Zidane, ¿puedo saber el porque?— preguntó inquisitivo ignorando el pleito entre la mujer pelirosa y el colegial.

—Sí bueno, eso es algo que mi rubio amigo puede responder mejor—

El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Zidane, un paso y al frente, por favor—

El joven con cola de mono obedeció al pie de la letra, de un modo cómico, casi militar.

—Señor, sí señor. Mi nombre es Zidane Tribal, soy actor, y lo de esta mañana es muy doloroso para recordar—

Cid le miró extrañado, no sólo por el raro comportamiento del chico mono, debía indagar más respecto a la situación.

—¿Qué pasó esta mañana, Zidane?—

—Fuí rechazado por Terra— respondió triste.

—Por motivos como este, me arrepiento de no haberte usado como comida de dragón cuando tuve oportunidad— mencionó Kuja desdeñoso.

—Calla, tú sólo eres un narcisista que reniega de nuestra especie— replicó Zidane mostrando la lengua cual niño pequeño.

—Al menos yo no vivo sufriendo el rechazo de una muñequita ajena—

—¡Auch!—exclamaron todos los demás.

Zidane rompió en llanto, lanzándose a los pies de Terra.

—¿Porqué, porqué, porqué? Oh mi dulce medio esper, yo te amo de verdad; ¿Porqué insistes en rechazar mi amor?—

—Este, Zidane—

—¿Es por mi cola? de ser así puedo ocultarla o cortarla—

—No, Zidane, yo—

— ¿Acaso esa cebolla humana ya se robó tu corazón. Sólo dime que hay de malo en mí, mujer, ¡sólo dímelo!;

pero ¡dímelo por favor!—

—Zidane, disculpa en verdad, pero... estás ensuciando mis medias— dijo al fin la peliverde.

El resto de los guerreros estalló en risa histérica, ignorando al preocupado doctor Cid.

—Jajajajajaja ¡monito patético! acepta que soy superior a ti en todo sentido. Es más, apuesto a que yo puedo tener a esa avecilla sin alas en la palma de mi mano cuando lo desee—Dijo el platinado humillando más a Zidane.

—Calla, no hables así de Terra, desteñido renegado—

—¿O qué?— preguntó el narcisista en todo retador.

—O probarás el acero de mis dagas— respondió el rubio en postura de batalla.

El peliplateado no necesitaba más invitación que esa para darle su merecido al arrogante monito rubio.

corrieron rápidamente el uno hacia el otro, desatando una feroz batalla todos vs todos.

Él doctor quedó atónito, no podía ser que esos guerreros fueran tan espontáneamente violentos, realmente tanto luchar les nublaba el juicio. Por un momento, pensó en retirarse y dedicar su tiempo a algo más tranquilo, pero fue firme en su idea de ayudar.

—¡Suficiente!— gritó, cosa que fue efectiva para calmar el pleito —todos quietos ahora, guarden las armas, paren la magia y regresen sus invocaciones por dónde vinieron—

Todos obedecieron en silencio, muy a pesar de las heridas, parecían tener una cara colectiva de perrito regañado.

—Pueden retirarse, igual debo reportar esto a sus respectivas deidades; Zidane y Kuja deben acudir pasado mañana sin falta a una consulta especial; sus compañeros expertos en magia blanca los sanarán. ¿Entendido?—

Todos asintieron con la cabeza baja, y se retiraron ordenadamente, sintiendo un odio visceral hacia el hombre y los 2 dioses.

O.0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0.O.

 **Yay, terminé, siguiente capítulo: Fortaleciendo Lazos.**


	2. Fortaleciendo lazos, parte 1

**Buenas, aquí la tan esperada segunda parte de Terapia, con explosiones y situaciones aún más random; en la que exploraré del modo cómico las relaciones entre nuestros personajes, en especial los que son familia. En fin, sin más, lean, disfruten y dejen reviews.** **Estimo que este capítulo será dividido en 3 partes con el fin de hacer menos tediosa la lectura; posteriormente me centraré en** **nuestro amado mimo Bartz Klauser (?.**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Capítulo 2, parte 1: Fortaleciendo lazos y el inicio de algo horrible.

Pelear a muerte casi a diario era difícil, nadie lo negaba; sin embargo, los presentes en la sala preferían ser regresados a sus tierras de origen y morir del modo más ridículo existente, a estar esperando por esa horrenda charla.

—Me aburro— indicó Zidane desparramado en el suelo.

Tidus por su parte, prefería soplar burbujas con su espada sin retirar la vista, como si el universo dependiera de esas simples esferas reventables; Laguna emitía sonidos que buscaban imitar un reloj; Squall sólo miraba a la ventana, desaprobando el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

—Esperen— dijo la única chica de la sala —¿Qué demonios hago yo en una terapia para fortalecer lazos? ¡Podría estar haciendo algo más importante, como pelear para que esta ridícula guerra al fin se termine! Esa diosa me escuchará a penas salga de esta cosa— Finalizó Lightning llena de malicia.

Tras el discurso de la pelirosada, Zidane al fin había hallado algo en que entretenerse; lentamente se levantó del suelo, y recaudando toda su galantería se acercó a la mujer en plan romance.

—Hey mi lady, no te apures con reclamos sin sentido a nuestra benevolente diosa; una bella damisela como tú no debería enfadarse con nimiedades. ¿Qué te parece si después de esto vamos a tomar algo de jugo mientras paseamos por el bosque?— preguntó el monito rubio extendiendo un ramo de flores salido de la nada con su cola.

Lightning lo miró de pies a cabeza, analizándolo a detalle. Los demás se habían limitado a ser emocionados espectadores, si Lightning aceptaba, la mala racha de Zidane se acabaría para siempre y con los más altos honores; si lo rechazaba, pasaba a ser el nuevo récord de fracaso amoroso. Ellos como espectadores no perdían nada, Jecht y Laguna incluso habían tomado un tazón con palomitas de maíz.

—Ni en tus sueños, rubiecito mutante— Declaró cortante la mujer.

Los demás estallaron en risas.

—Rechazado en 5 minutos, realmente patético; pero si te interesa aún puedo convertirte en croquetas de dragón— señaló Kuja lleno de altanería.

Jecht extendió la mano hacia Laguna.

—Paga los $500 giles, Loire— Exigió.

Laguna buscó torpemente en sus bolsillos hasta dar con los frutos de sus apuestas.

—No volveré a apostar en favor de Tribal— se lamentó.

Tidus se acercó a Zidane, poniendo su cara más amistosa, buscando consolarle.

—Vamos Zidane, no te desanimes, puedo pasarte unos buenos consejos para conquistar a cualquier chica. Con el programa de seducción patentado por Tidus, ninguna chica se te podrá resistir— exclamó triunfante.

Jecht soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Seductor este enclenque? jajajajaja, por favor. Sólo vean ese cuerpo debilucho y sus nulas fuerzas. Hasta él emo rubio es un playboy comparado contigo— se burló la leyenda del blitz ball.

Tidus enrojeció de ira y vergüenza.

—Hey viejo, no digas eso frente a mis amigos—

—La verdad duele, pequeño desteñido— dijo desacomodando el cabello cual soles del chico, al punto de hacerle caer —Si alguien es apto para impartir un curso de conquista y seducción, ese soy yo. No por nada 8 de cada 10 fangirls me prefieren— finalizó con una pose atractiva, misma que hasta hizo voltear a Lightning.

Zidane lo miró maravillado.

—Oh señor Jecht, quiero aprender todos sus trucos, instruyame con su sabiduría, conviértame en un playboy como usted— rogó.

Jecht estaba dispuesto a instruir al joven y de paso fanfarronear un poco más, sin embargo, un ruido interrumpió su momento triunfal. Era el doctor Cid, llegando tarde a la dichosa reunión.

Todos los presentes emitieron un suspiro cansado, la tortura a penas comenzaba.

Se sentían peor que asesinos sanguinarios confesos ¿qué habían hecho para merecer esto? Como todos, alguna vez hicieron algo malo y no lo negaban, pero esto era excesivo; terapias para todo como si en verdad estuvieran mentalmente perturbados al grado de Cloud.

El ruido de un plumón escribiendo les sacó de su pensar. Con velocidad anormal miraron la pizarra móvil del doctor Cid, cambiando rápidamente sus expresiones de curtidos guerreros a las de alguien que ha visto la muerte misma. Consecuentemente Squall sintió ganas de vomitar y fingir enfermedad hasta el fin del ridículo conflicto.

El mensaje en la pizarra era simple y transgresor "Fortaleciendo lazos: Técnicas para una sana convivencia".

Tras el susto, Lightning estalló en cólera.

—¡¿Qué demonios hago yo en una terapia cursi de convivencia sana?!— reclamó casí echando chispas —Suficiente, me largo y ni crea que me volverá a ver, doctor de cuarta— Finalizó caminando pesadamente a la salida; sin embargo, algo detuvo su marcha, una puerta atrancada con seguro.

—Claire Farron, usted está aquí por petición de su diosa al mando; ya que le describe como una chica conflictiva, agresiva, sin iniciativa de trabajo en equipo, y poco amistosa; entre otras cosas. Así que no se librará de esto hasta que sea una persona menos conflictiva, aunque tenga que ausentarse permanentemente de esta guerra. Mientras tanto vuelva a su lugar, la terapia comenzará en 15 minutos ¿Entendido?— Explicó amablemente el hombre de bata blanca, para después hundir el rostro en un gran y pesado libro.

Lightning estaba a 2 segundos de hacerlo picadillo con su arma; no sólo la creía una histérica demente, también sabía su nombre real, ese nombre que tanta repulsión le causaba. No podía asimilar que Cosmos le hubiese dado libre control y datos confidenciales sobre ellos, era aberrante, especialmente porque eso le confirmaba que la diosa de la "armonía" podía ser mucho más sádica que su contraparte.

Caminó de vuelta a su sitio, pateando todo a su paso, hasta al fin sentarse en una postura de total indignación. Interiormente sólo maldecía su situación, e intentaba hallar un pretexto para largarse por donde vino.

Zidane pareció notar su vulnerabilidad.

—Entonces, Claire. ¿Qué te parece si saliendo vamos a comer algo, mi Lady— pidió con una sonrisa pícara el de cabellos dorados.

Lightning lo miró con expresión asesina, lentamente lo tomó por la camisa hasta lastimarle

—Mira rubiecito mutante— indicó con frialdad —No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, mucho menos a pensarlo; porque lo sabré, y entonces, te arrancaré la cabeza de un tajo con mis propias manos— Remató su frase lanzando al pobre genómido hacia una pila de muebles pesados.

El ruido atrajo la atención del doctor Cid.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó alarmado por el joven cola de mono estrellado en una pila de muebles.

El resto de los presentes estuvo a punto de delatar a la chica, eso hasta que percibieron su mirada agresiva, misma que a cualquiera hacía temblar.

—Estaba enseñándole al chico unas tácticas para fortalecerse, ya sabe doc, en este conflicto debe estar sano y fuerte; no como mi renacuajo— Justificó Jecht señalando despreocupado a Tidus.

El profesional le miró intentando hallar una inconsistencia en el discurso, fallando en el intento para fortuna del ex estrella de blitz ball.

—Muy bien, joven Tribal tome asiento—invito amablemente —Como aprecian en la pizarra y folletos, hoy fortaleceremos lazos y confianza; las actividades serán: cocina juntos, manualidades,juego de mesa, deportes, y charla animada comiendo lo que prepararon. ¿Dudas?—

—¿Para qué cocinamos si aquí hay bocadillos, doc?— preguntó Tidus rascándose la nuca con la espada.

—Para convivir sanamente, conocerse y crear confianza— respondió con obviedad enfadada —¿Dudas más coherentes?— preguntó con rostro amenazante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, más de uno pensó en maldecir al desdichado doctor con las palabras insultantes más antiguas y vulgares, algunos incluso consideraron el lanzarse por la ventana a modo de lesionarse gravemente para huir de ahí; pero sería en vano, en primera porque no deseaban rendir cuentas a sus deidades, y segundo porque estaban en un primer piso. Claramente derrotados, decidieron aceptar su destino con la nula dignidad que la anterior terapia les había dejado.

—De prisa y diga que hay que hacer— reclamó un malhumorado Squall.

—Vayan al bosque y recolecten cosas que les puedan servir para su comida. Todo será en equipos, así que hagan gala de sus habilidades y confianza. Laguna, Squall y Lightning serán un equipo; Jecht, Zidane, Kuja y Tidus serán otro. Recuerden confiar y guiarse entre ustedes para no recolectar nada venenoso; tienen 1 hora para conseguir ingredientes y cocinar, yo los vigilaré de cerca—

Lightning estuvo a punto de protestar al escuchar que estaría con Laguna, Cid pareció notarlo y se le adelantó.

—Le recuerdo, señorita Farron que usted tiene pleitos especialmente con Laguna y Squall; por el bien de su bando, deben aprender a llevarse bien y trabajar en equipo sanamente—

La pelirosa simplemente refunfuñó de ira.

—Vámonos de una buena vez— ordenó dando jalones a padre e hijo.

El resto partió en un silencio incómodo, demasiado para ser verdad. Sería una muy larga hora de cocina.

Cada equipo tomó un rumbo distinto. Lightning quien decidió guiar, decidió no alejarse mucho del condenado doctor. Por su parte, Kuja se encargó de internar en lo más profundo del bosque a su equipo, con la esperanza de perderles o convertirlos en alimento de dragón.

—Muy bien, niño de escuela. Tú y yo nos encargaremos de cazar algo decente; mientras que Loire se encarga de recolectar hierbas, bayas, o cualquier cosa que nos sirva para hacer sopa. ¿Entendido?— amenazó la pelirosa haciendo gala de su filoso sable.

Laguna se limitó a tragar saliva fuertemente y asentir con la cabeza. Squall prefirió dar la razón a la complicada mujer, sin afán de involucrarse tanto.

—¡Bien, pues andando, que esta tortura no se acabará sola!—.

Laguna huyó despavorido, temiendo enfadar más a Farron.

—Creo que por aquí hay algunos conejos muy buenos, o al menos eso dice el chocobo humano— indicó Squall distante.

Lightning prefirió ignorarle para dar atención a su trampa para cazar. Squall pateó una roca, se suponía que debería estar gastando su día libre, descansando con una almohada, no junto a esa pesada; en su cabeza, sólo pululaba la idea de escapar a la comodidad de su descanso y dejarla sola con el viejo complejo de GPS. Era extraño, esa mujer le crispaba los nervios como nadie.

Abrió la boca para reclamar, siendo silenciado antes de hacerlo.

—Te escuché, colegial. Sólo pon la maldita trampa; no estoy aquí para socializar— declaró cortante.

Squall dejó ver algo de furia en su expresión, para lucir como maniquí realista la mayoría del tiempo, esa mujer sabía ser chocante en verdad.

A varios metros de ahí, Laguna tomaba la decisión más difícil de su vida entera...

—Entonces, ¿Sopa de patatas o de bayas agridulces?— preguntó a un arbusto, por donde caminaba una pequeña araña —Mmmmm, lo pensaré, señor Spidey. ¿Qué opina usted, lady Catty?— dijo a una diminuta catarina entre las flores.

Cualquiera que lo viese así, lo consideraría un loco, de eso no había duda.

Un rugido llamó la atención del hombre, sonaba como lo más monstruoso del mundo; si bien, había visto y combatido peores aberraciones, eso era algo distinto. Dudando, apartó las verduras y tomó su arma, apuntando hacia el sitio por donde el rugido se aproximaba; lo que vio le dejó helado... un lindo y tierno perro.

—Owwwwww— exclamó con los ojos irradiando corazones —Lindo felpudo, puedes venir conmigo, te llamaré Firulais y te daré una caja entera de galletas rellenas con licencia Hello Mogsy— finalizó extendiendo los brazos a la suavecita criatura.

En ese momento, algo en el perro cambio; el adorable rostro no estaba más, había pasado a ser reemplazado por una expresión asesina, como si tuviese rabia severa. Laguna, viendo lo inevitable, sólo pudo hacerse ovillo en el piso, decir sus plegarias mentalmente y gritar por ayuda.

—Lightning, Squall, Jecht. ¡Alguien ayuda por favor!— gritó tan fuerte que las aves salieron huyendo.

El perro se abalanzó hacia Laguna, quien teniendo ser desmembrado, sólo rogaba misericordia de la diosa. Mas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el perro sólo le ignoró, atacando los vegetales vorazmente. Suspiró aliviado, después de todo, ni el perro toleraba su persona como para devorarlo salvajemente.

El ruido de alguien corriendo lo sacó de su confort.

—Van a matarme— dijo nervioso al canino que aún comía los vegetales.

Los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos, Laguna sólo pensaba en tratar de guardar la calma, ahí estaba el perro, quizá Lightning no se enfadaría si le explicaba los hechos y miraba la evidencia andante; sí, eso sería. Miró hacia atrás con ojos desesperanzados, el perro ya no estaba más, en su lugar había sobras de lo que fueron vegetales; de imprevisto, comenzó a hiperventilarse.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?— preguntó Lightning autoritaria. Seguido de su fina silueta, apareció Squall.

—¡Lady, have mercy!— exclamó desesperadamente arrojándose a los pies de la pelirosada.

Ese gesto disgustó a la chica. Squall por su parte, caminó hacia el sitio donde yacían las verduras roídas.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?— preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

—Fue un perro salvaje, ¡lo juro!— gritó temblando.

Squall tomó una miga de bayas cuidadosamente para revisarla a fondo.

—Mmmmmm— mencionó olfateando —Esto no es lo que haría un perro— terminó arrojando la miga con expresión severa.

—Bien hecho, colegial. Ahora Loire, tienes 5 minutos para justificarte—

Lightning lucía más que enfadada que nunca, en definitiva, cualquier palabra en falso, le acreditaría una golpiza a Laguna.

—En serio fue un perro— explicó Laguna torpemente.

La paciencia de Lightning se agotaba a cada segundo, estaba cansada de las pobres excusas de ese hombre; por su culpa la comida estaba arruinada y eso les garantizaba mas tontas terapias. Llena de resentimiento tomó su sable y lo colocó en el cuello del hombre; claro que eso sólo era una simple amenaza respecto a todas las torturas que su mente planeaba.

Squall interrumpió la salvaje escena.

—Hey, lamento irrumpir en sus peleas maritales, pero el tiempo corre y no hemos hecho nada. No sé ustedes, pero al menos yo no quiero volver a otra ridícula terapia— dijo desdeñoso.

El rostro de Lightning enrojeció de golpe, acto seguido se apartó corriendo lo más posible, emitiendo un grito de miedo; la gran Lightning Farron estaba intimidada. Squall sonrió complacido, esa treta había funcionado, al fin podía decir que había aprendido algo productivo de Zidane.

—Podemos hacer sopa de piedra— sugirió Laguna recuperándose del shock.

Squall le miró con una gotita estilo anime en el rostro, al parecer su padre había estado leyendo demasiado los libros de Zidane. Normalmente le mandaría muy lejos con sus recetas ficticias, pero no quedaba tiempo ni para eso.

—Bien, viejo, tú recolecta piedras y vegetales; tu novia irá por un conejo; yo traeré agua y cosas para encender el fuego—

Lightning pensó en replicar el insulto recibido por el colegial, pero algo la detuvo antes de si quiera empezar. Si protestaba, le estaría dando la razón a ese escolar berrinchudo. Dolía aceptarlo, pero ese remedo de Simba había hallado su talón de Aquiles. Pesadamente caminó hacia dónde habían dejado las trampas, pensando en un modo correcto de venganza.

Al otro lado del bosque, una serie fuertes gritos llamaron la atención de Tidus y compañía.

—Vaya, hermano. Eso sonó grave, como cuando mi padre no encuentra sus cervezas y me atrapa holgazaneando para después darme una golpiza— explicó Tidus lleno de escalofríos al menor.

—Escuché eso, renacuajo; si no fueses un débil llorón, podrías dar pelea— reclamó la leyenda del blitzball al tiempo que tumbaba a su retoño.

Tidus cayó al suelo, perdiendo una buena parte de aire, sonaba como asmático en plena crisis. Zidane se arrodilló a su lado, temiendo lo peor

—Hey, Tii— le dijo en tono casual —si mueres, ¿puedo cortejar a Lady Yuna?— preguntó inocente meneando la cola.

Algo hizo "click" en Tidus, levantándolo de golpe como muerto que recibe cola de fénix.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a la dulce Yuna!— gritó furioso con ojos que parecían de demente.

Zidane se vió un poco intimidado. Jecht pareció notarlo y salió a su rescate, más para molestar a su hijo que por caridad al raro chico medio mono.

—No esperes que alguien como Lady Yuna se fije en un muchacho como tú, renacuajo. Sólo mírate, se te ven las raíces como el Void— terminó con una sonora carcajada socarrona.

Tidus encojió los hombros derrotado y extrañado, comenzaba a creer que su padre convivía demasiado con el árbol cafetera llamado Ex-Death. Le restó importancia a la vida social de su progenitor, a penas recordó el gran dolor que le aquejaba por culpa del anterior mencionado.

—Tú siempre tan delicado— murmuró a regañadientes con cierta ira.

Kuja, quien iba levitando dormido, fue molestado por tanto ruido bajo su persona; y de a poco comenzaba a hartarse de lo que consideraba "la plebe vulgar". No era para menos, esos desconsiderados se atrevían a interrumpir su siesta reparadora de la tarde, misma que era necesaria para conservar su perfección.

Lleno de molestia, lanzó un ataque electro, no exagerado como para causar quemaduras graves, pero lo bastante potente para asustarles.

Los tres varones gruñeron asustados.

—Hey, trap de tercera, baja y arregla las cosas a puño limpio como un hombre— sugirió Jecht.

—Tu hermano es un pesado— declaró Tidus sorprendido mirando a Zidane.

—Les pido disculpen a mi grosero hermano mayor, frecuentemente se cree el rey del universo— indicó con una mirada de desaprobación hacia el platinado, como esperando una disculpa.

Kuja les ignoró triunfalmente en un largo bostezo; posteriormente volvió a su relajación invocando un antifaz y unas orejeras de la nada, a modo de usarlos con el claro objetivo de continuar su siesta.

En definitiva, ese altanero desteñido necesitaba una lección.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

 **Gracias por leer, continuará en el siguiente tomo con Kuja y Tidus más exagerados que nunca (?.**

 **Zinni fuera :3.**


End file.
